


God Put a Smile Upon Your Face

by watashinomori



Series: Forever Yours [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Same Sex Marriage, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small everyday scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Put a Smile Upon Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> A teaser for who is waiting for Forever Yours... I swear one day I'll translate it.

Wally looked to his side and hold his laugh with all of his strength. Dick was moving his body in the rhythm of the song, a beer can balanced in a hand. He was coming from the kitchen back to their room and his way passed by the living room where Wally was watching a movie. When his husband started to sing along he stopped to pretend to watch and turned to him.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Dancing!” smiled. “ _Now when you work it out I'm worse than you… Yeah when you work it out I want it too… Now when you work out where to draw the line...”_ he came closer.

“Do you call this dancing?” laced his waist, laughing.

“ _Your guess is as good as mine!!!_ ” he rocked his hips.

Wally pulled him down on his lap, they almost dropped the can on their rug. But Wally saved it in time. They smiled to each other.

“You sure look old listening Coldplay” whispered.

“You almost drop my beer! It's a sin to drop beer!” Dick pouted.

“I saved it!” handed him the can, laughing. “You are so pretty” kissed him lightly.

“Have you ever looked yourself in the mirror, Kid Gorgeous?” he drank his beer in one sip and kissed him for real. “And now you got yourself a lucky night!” Wally laughed in the kiss.

“That's mean I wouldn't get luck this night?”

“Nope!”

“I sure believe I could kiss you until get lucky!”

“Nope!” Dick giggled. They hadn't broken the kiss yet, even if it has been just their lips glued together instead a proper kiss.

“Oh, wanna bet?”

 

He woke alert, looking around the room.

There was only silence around him.

He screamed, refusing to believe his husband was gone.

His laugh was still in the back of mind.

The kiss weighting on his lips.

The body in his arms.

But no matter where he looked, he was alone.

His husband was gone.


End file.
